broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sparkle Vibes
"Give In to the Glitter!" - Sparkle Vibes just before she brainwashes somepony Sparkle Vibes, formerly Princess Sparkle Vibes, is an OC pony. She is 17 years old. She is voiced by Emilia McCarthy and is the former ruler of the Kandisweet Kingdom. Her catchphrase is "Give in to the Glitter", meaning ponies should let go and love her and the Kandisweet Kingdom because of how glittery and fun it is. Sparkle Vibes is truly malicious and doesn't have any true feelings of love or real friendship for anypony despite her pretence, however she looks up to Queen Chrysalis and hopes that she will take her under her wing. AKA * Princess Sparkle Vibes * S.V. * The Almighty Ruler Appearance Sparkle Vibes is a very, very colourful pony with a twirly horn and beautiful fairy wings. She has a long curly main and tail and is very, very cute. Her cutie mark is a pink star with a heart in the middle.She always wears her pink bow at all times. Her magic aura is a slightly purplish pink. Role Princess of the Kandisweet Kingdom (formerly) Super-evil villain Personality Sparkle Vibes' personality is a combination of Cozy Glow and Original Starlight Glimmer. She is evil, malicious and manipulative. She is also duplicitous because the other ponies at first thought she was friendly. She enjoys weakening other ponies and doesn't care about anyone except Queen Chrysalis (and possibly Cozy Glow). She has absolutely no morals. However, she pretends to be an overly friendly pony. She pretends to be both loving and fun loving, and she makes out that she cares deeply for each and every Kandisweet Kingdom citizen as an individual. She gives everypony who enters the Kandisweet Kingdom an excessively warm welcome, and then manipulates and brainwashes them. Likes * Being evil * Brainwashing ponies, * Having everypony trust her * Having everypony like her * Music * Cute things * Rainbows * Glitter * Sweets * Forcing ponies to be happy * Science Dislikes * Ponies who foil her evil plans * Ponies who resist her manipulation * Ponies who are not evil Enemies * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Starlight Glimmer Friends * Starlight Glimmer (formerly) * Queen Chrysalis * Cozy Glow * Princess Luna (formerly) * Pinkie Pie (formerly) Ponies she brainwashed * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Mrs Cake * Silver Spoon * Zecora * Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo * Kandisweet Kingdom citizens Quotes "Hey there!" "I'm Sparkle Vibes. And you are?" "You know you don't have a choice! "You're mine now!" "I wanna be your best friend!" "Welcome, my DEAR friends, to the Kandisweet Kingdom!" "I'm afraid I can't let you go. You know to much." "Give In to the Glitter! MWAHAHAHAHAA!" "Just imagine! QUEEN Sparkle Vibes, Ruler of all Equestria! It has a certain MESMERISING ring to it, don't you think?" "Here in the Kandisweet Kingdom, EVERYPONY is happy. All the time! And if you're not happy, then I guess I'll just have to DEAL WITH YOU!" "When I become Queen of Equestria, EVERYPONY will be happy. But, they will be happy MY WAY!! Goals * Brainwash EVERYPONY * Become Queen of Equestria * Be even more evil than Tirek and Queen Chrysalis put together...! Story This is the summary of the fanmade episode Bad Vibes, in which Sparkle Vibes makes her debut. The Mane Six got called to the faraway Kandisweet Kingdom by the Cutie Map. They had never been there before and only Twilight had ever heard of it.. When they got there it was a bit like Our Town in that everypony walked around with huge false smiles. But they all had their own cutie marks. Then the Mane Six got captured by Sprinkle Heart, a brainwashed citizen of the Kandisweet Kingdom, and taken to Sparkle Vibes, who brainwashes all except Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. These two ponies fly back to Ponyville to fetch help. Mrs Cake and Zecora come, along with the CMCs. Silver Spoon goes too, much to Diamond Tiara's disgust. But Sparkle Vibes manipulates and brainwashes them all too so Twilight has to find a reversing spell to bring her friends round. Then they use the spell to release all of the Kandisweet Kingdom citizens who immediately flee. Sparkle Vibes stays in the deserted Kandisweet Kingdom, thinking up a new evil scheme!Category:Villain Category:Female Category:OC Category:Princess ponies Category:Royalty Category:Antagonist